beautiful tears
by shintarou
Summary: airmatamu seperti kristal cantik yang berkilauan—akihito/mirai.


**beautiful tears**

**knk (c) nagomu torii**

**story is mine**

**Warn; ootjek typo, SELIPAN EPS 12 UDAHAH AKU BAHAGIA**

**a/n: PLEASE HELPH ME EPS 12 FEELS ABES AKU KELELEP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

Tangan mereka saling menggamit erat, bersilangan dan hangat.

Apa hebatnya kekuatan youkai yang disebut-sebut yang bisa menghancurkan dunia, jika mereka merasa lengkap, satu sama lain?

"Ingatlah apa yang kukatakan padamu, dahulu, saat kita bertemu,"

Bibir Akihito berbisik, menyisipkan perasaan hangat yang menelisik, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, meyakinkan Mirai bahwa dia ada disini dan bersamanya.

Mirai tertawa mengingat kembali, memori yang selalu ada di urutan pertama otaknya menyimpan kejadian. Akihito berujar dia menyukai kacamata, apalagi gadis cantik berkacamata.

Tangan Akihito begitu besar, lebar, Mirai percaya Akihito akan melindunginya.

Mirai memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, Akihito menuntunnya pada cahaya di ujung terowongan gelap. Tangan Akihito begitu kontras dengan suhu disini; Mirai tak ingin kehilangan, lagi.

"Aku sama sepertimu,"

Karena mereka sama; berdua, berdiri, saling menopang, saling mengulurkan tangan, bersama-sama keluar dari lingkaran penyesalan kegundahan, kekecewaan yang mengental, lalu mengeras dan berubah menjadi youkai.

Mirai teringat mereka sama-sama ingin dihargai, ingin dikenal, kesepian. Hanya saja, Mirai yang dulu tak mengerti, namun Akihito lebih bersabar dan terus mencoba.

"Kuriyama-san, kau memiliki aku di sisimu,"

Mirai mengangguk. Dia butuh apa lagi setelah Akihito ada di sisinya?

"Kuriyama-san, kau tak sendiri lagi,"

_Ya, aku tahu_. Mirai terjatuh lebih dalam, _Aku tahu, Senpai._

"Kuriyama-san, ada aku di sisimu,"

_Aku juga, selalu ada dalam hatimu._

.

"Aku ingin kau menepuk-nepuk kepalaku,"

Mirai berkata diantara isakan menyedihkan—Akihito sesak. Dia terhenyak, menyadari bahwa Mirai begitu manis dan pelan-pelan ia usap kepala gadis selembut mungkin. Mereka baru saja bernapas dengan tenang setelah kristal-kristal yookai itu bertaburan seperti pasir di pantai, banyak, tak terhingga.

"Aku sangat senang ketika kau menepuk-nepuk kepalaku,"

Akihito terkesiap, halusnya rambut Mirai membuatnya ingin menangis. Dua alasan; dia jatuh cinta pada Mirai, dan dia jatuh cinta pada Mirai.

Akihito berterima kasih. Kali pertama, dia mengatakannya karena itu keinginan Mirai. Kali kedua, Akihito mengatakannya karena itu keinginannya. Dia bersyukur bertemu dengan Mirai, menjalani kehidupan yang sudah ditakdirkan, dan senang bisa mengenal Mirai.

Mirai menangis lagi. _Aku bahagia. Bahagia. Sangat bahagia._

Akihito terpana.

_Airmatamu seperti kristal cantik yang berkilauan._

Patahan itu menjadi lebih lebar dan memisahkan antara realita dan fana. Akihto terkejut, bertanya, apakah kebahagiaan mereka berhenti sampai disana?

Sentuhan terakhir dari ujung kulitnya mengejar dan menangkap, Mirai terbang, dia menjadi serpihan silau, cantik, penuh kerlipan, dia hanyut, dibawa pergi oleh kristal-kristal yang melayang dan memenuhi hamparan pandang Akihito.

Melepas segalanya, melepas genggaman tangan mereka. _Kau mau kemana lagi?_

Hanya ada Mirai di antara tangisan Akihito, goresan darah di bibirnya dan keinginan kuat untuk ada di sisi Mirai.

Akihito meneriakkan keputusasaan, berlari hingga napasnya tak karuan, kacau, dan dia menyelamatkan satu-satunya yang tertinggal, sebuah lingkaran kecil, emas, dan pernah menjadi penghias jemari Mirai yang mungil. Akihito meraung lebih kencang, _jangan ada yang merebut Kuriyama-san dariku!_

Akihito terjatuh dari langit.

.

.

.

Tanpa Mirai, kacau menjadi ucapan selamat pagi untuk Akihito, setiap hari.

.

.

.

Ya, mereka bertemu kembali di kesempatan kedua, Mirai ada disana, tanpa luka di tubuhnya, menatap indahnya senja dan rambut lembutnya tertiup oleh angin. Cardigan merah muda seragam yang pas melekat di tiap lekuk tubuh, kelegaan terbit dan mengalir di tiap-tiap pembuluh darah Akihito.

Oh, Akihito bahkan tak berharap macam-macam. Hanya saja tiapkali dia memandangi cincin itu, seketika ada ledakan hebat dalam dadanya yang meronta-ronta akan kerinduan sosok Mirai Kuriyama.

Akihito tersenyum, tersenyum, tersenyum. Kapan dia pernah merasa sebahagia ini? Mirai cantik, cantik sekali, lebih cantik dari rumpunan bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Cahaya senja menjadi jaring-jaring emas, helaian merah jambu itu semakin terlihat berkilauan dan Mirai mengedip.

Damai, Akihito ingin menyimpan ini dalam kotak kenangan, dikunci dengan rapat dan disimpan dalam hatinya, _untuk selama-lamanya_.

Akihito tidak tahu lagi apa yang lebih cantik dari semua ini.

"Aku sangat senang jatuh cinta padamu, Senpai,"

_Aku pun, Kuriyama-san._


End file.
